Impacted Birth
by Snodeca
Summary: DISCONTINUED: During the peaceful times after Freeza's defeat, Goku dies of a heart virus. However, he left behind his second child: Goten. Half a year later, when Goten is only three months old, the Androids attack the planet. Now with Goten on the Z-Fighters' side, how will they fair against the Androids? And how will it change the events of Dragon Ball down the line?
1. Prologue

**C**hapter 1 – Prologue

"Waaaah! Waaaaaah!"

Gohan's mother had gone for a walk. He was alone. Alone… With his baby brother, Goten, who is crying very loudly. He understood why his mother needed a walk: Goten wouldn't stop crying, no matter what. Hours upon hours, lasting sometimes up to half a day, he won't stop crying. Gohan and Chi-Chi would take turns to take care of baby Goten. They had a lack of energy because of Goten – especially true for Chi-Chi –, while the Saiyan baby was often full of energy… And often had a lack of a fulfilling meal. Due to his amount of energy, he'd never stop crying, either! It frustrated Chi-Chi, but she knew she couldn't be mad; this was a two-month-old baby, after all.

Gohan has been trying to calm the baby down for an hour now, with little to no success. He would give him food, but if he did so, Goten would be crying even more during the night. They needed their sleep, too. However, as Gohan tries to calm his brother down, he felt a breeze blowing through the open window. Goten felt it too, and this for some reason calmed him down, even putting him to sleep. _'Finally'_, Gohan thought.

Now that Goten is fast asleep, Gohan could finally relax a little. He sat down and looked at his brother. Goten looked a lot like their father, especially with this hair – special, for a half-Human half-Saiyan hybrid. Their father, Goku… Goku. _Goku._ The man who had fought and won against evil. The man who brought peace to the Earth, and eventually the universe… The man who defeated the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, and even Freeza _and his father_… And yet, this is the exact same man who passed away to a heart virus just three months ago. A warrior as capable as him, defeated by a simple heart virus. He had died while he was holding his wife's hands. His wife, pregnant. And Gohan had seen the death right in front of him… This being a natural death, too… This man, Goku, is the dead father of Gohan and Goten – who can not be brought back by the Dragon Balls.

The thought of his father brought tears to Gohan's eyes. _'Dad',_ he thought, _'wherever you are… I really hope I'__ll__ get to see you again one day…' _Tears coursed down his cheeks. It wasn't easy for anyone, and especially not for him nor his mom. What hurt even more, though, is that his dad died before baby Goten was even born. _'I especially hope __Goten will get to meet you'__,_ he continued thinking, all the while looking at his baby brother. _'__I'm sure you'd be proud of him, dad. He's somehow alread__y__ almost as powerful as Bulma, and he's caught me and mom off-guard many times, too. You __maybe __would__n't__ believe it, dad, but he's got a huge appetite, bigger than mine when I was 4. It's amazing to see this, honestly. __He reminds me a lot of you.__ Dad… I wish you were here.'_

He suddenly noticed how cozy and comfortable Goten had gotten in his cradle. It was a very adorable sight. Goten's definitely not waking up for a good few hours... Gohan decided to go back to his studies for now, as he hadn't studied yet today – and it's 7PM. After all, the two brothers shared a room, so it was really hard for him to focus, so most of his studies happen in the evening now, when Goten is asleep. Admittedly, though, Gohan didn't feel like studying. Since Goku died, he had a lack of motivation to continue studying. It wasn't the same anymore without him. What if he can't see us from Otherworld because he didn't get to keep his body? '_Impossible'_, Gohan thought. Although he had to admit it's not impossible; his father didn't die through heroic acts, after all.

He shrugged off the thoughts of his father and started studying, unaware of the threat that's soon to come…

* * *

That's the end of that. Short, I know. Just meant to be a prologue for this story and an introduction to Goten. His birth in the future timeline will change quite a lot, and boy oh boy am I looking forward to writing this! Will try to keep to a set schedule, likely once every two weeks. Sounds achievable for me.

One other thing I'd like to say, by the way, is yes: I know Gohan is a bookworm and normally studies a lot. But don't forget that this is the future timeline. One could argue that Gohan shouldn't have studied in canon Main Timeline after Goku's death if it's the case here, but the big difference here is that Goku died and, in this case, has never talked to Gohan again; Gohan doesn't know if Goku has his body back and it can trouble him. Not only that, but he's much weaker than he was in the Main Timeline and as far as he knows, there's no Super Saiyan here to come save them if a villain makes their way! So, basically, a multitude of reasons as of why Gohan doesn't want to study.

Not much else to say here, so I'm heading off for the second chapter, love you all!

**_Chapter List:__  
_Androids Saga (Chapters 1 – ?)  
**Chapter 1 - Prologue  
Chapter 2 -

**_Analytical Data __Purposes_**  
**Chapter written:** June 21st 2018 – June 23rd 2018**  
Chapter published:** September 28th 2019**  
Chapter last updated: **September 28th 2019

**Chapter Word Length: **670 words**  
Total Chapter Word Length: **670 words _(as of June 24th)_**  
Full Chapter Word Length: **961 words_(subject to change due to the chapter list, __as of last published chapter__)_**  
Total Full Chapter Word Length:** 961 words_(as of June 24th)_


	2. Introduction

**Chapter 2 – Cruel Introduction**

_Three months later… May 12th 767, 9:05 AM_

The Son family sat at the dinner table, eating breakfast. "So Gohan, how's your history homework coming along?" Chi-Chi asked as she spoon-fed Goten.

"It's going okay," he lied. In fact, he hadn't done anything, all he did was rewrite older stuff to trick his mother. And that only took him less than five minutes.

'Hatchoo!' Goten sneezed with his squeaky voice. His food spit and Chi-Chi covered with his food. Baby Goten laughed at this.

"Wow mom, he got you good there, hehe." Gohan said as he stood up to bring a cloth for his mother.

Chi-Chi let out a sigh. While it was true Goten stopped crying as much as he used to, he also got sick at completely random times. She deeply hoped that it wasn't the influence of his father's heart virus. That would be disastrous. She cleaned herself up with the cloth Gohan gave before feeding Goten again.

Gohan continues eating breakfast. It was a simple breakfast, cereal and milk. Gohan loved cereal and Goten seemed to enjoy it too.

It was a usual morning.

Baby Goten being fed by his mother. Chi-Chi focused not to drop milk from the spoon. But she got distracted. Distracted at the sound of another spoon, dropping to the table. Because she lost her focus, she dropped the milk and cereal from the spoon, having it on both her and Goten. "Gohan, what are you doing?!" she asked, loud and clearly mad. Then confused. "… Gohan?"

He looked shocked. "Mom, I just sensed something weird…" Gohan said. "Like, a lot of energy signals dissipated all at once." Then he sensed one of his dear friends, already flying towards the fading energy signals. Sensing his friend, he realized he had to go, immediately. "I'm sorry mom," he said as he stood up, "but I have to go." He rushed for the door.

"Gohan, wait!" Chi-Chi shouted, but it was already too late. Her son already left. Sighing, she said: "What am I supposed to do with you, Gohan…"

* * *

They casually walked down the streets, no one looked at them suspiciously. No one recognized them, but they didn't seem to be a cause for alarm. There was a teenage boy, wearing a black shirt, a red scarf and a blue jeans. The letters R were written on the black shirt twice, supposedly being the Red Ribbon Army logo. No one recognized the logo. There was a teenage girl, too, and they looked like they were siblings. She wore a simple blue vest and a black-and-white striped, long sleeved shirt under the vest. There was no RR logo visible on her clothing. She wore a blue skirt with black leggings.

They continued walking down the streets. "Hey, sis," he whispered, "how will we celebrate our freedom?"

"I don't know bro, you tell me," she whispered back.

He maliciously grinned. Charging some energy, he said: "How about…" And he launched his energy. A Ki-blast devastating enough to murder even the strongest warriors of this planet, coursing through dozens of buildings, killing hundreds of people in one blast… Before it exploded in the tanking station, killing another dozen people. People started running in all directions, the beautiful screams of the scared people started filling the ears of the two evildoers. "There we go, sis," he said, enjoying the screams.

"Well, you blew up the cover," she said, closing her eyes, grinning, then extending her arm out. "Guess it's time to have fun!" She opened her eyes, firing a blast even stronger than her brother's, killing more than a thousand people that were in the path of the blast.

Their rampage has started. Death shall be rewarded to anyone who dares try to run away.

Or anyone who tries to stand in their way, as a drunken person stood up to them, wanting to challenge them. "Hey, you!" the man shouted. "Whatever you're doing, stop it right there!" The man took off his eyeglasses and threw his hat away into the ruins behind him.

'_Oh this is going to be fun,'_ he thought. "And who must you be?"

"I am the grea–" said the man, before having a hiccup. "Hueh!" And another one. "Hueh!"

She decided she didn't want to deal with this drunken man, so she grabbed the man by the neck and flew into the sky. She grabbed him so tight that he began to bleed. He couldn't breath, he couldn't talk. He couldn't move. And he came to his senses. Death is about to be bestowed upon him. Death.

"Death." She said. She loosened her grip. "Congratulations, 'The Greah', you have become the second person to personally die right in front of us like this. You should feel honored." She simply smiled at him, looking dead in the eyes.

"Wh- why?" Asked the man. He coughed out blood. "Why would a- anyone…"

She tightened her grip again. "Because it's fun. Very."

She held him up higher, gesturing to his brother – who's already going on a killing spree – to come to her and the man. He came. She charged another Ki attack, and told him to punch the man towards the the city as hard as he can without instantly killing the man whenever she throws the man up to him. She throws the drunken man in the air, shoots the Ki attack to the cite and at the same moment he punched the man.

A devastating blow to the back, yet not nearly powerful enough to kill him – he landed straight into the energy blast, disintegrating him, at the same time as the energy attack hit the ground; this caused an explosion that ended up wiping half the city, killing more than tens of thousands of people. Only a quarter remained.

* * *

Having taken flight, it only took Gohan a matter of minutes to find his friend. He was right, it was Krillin. _'That's a relieve, at least.'_

Krillin sensed Gohan from behind and stopped flying. "Hey Gohan, how've you been!" he said, being happy to see Gohan again. He hadn't seen him since Goten was born.

"I've been alright", he said, staying serious. "Do you have any idea what caused the disappearance of so many energy signals?"

"I don't know Gohan," Krillin said, taking flight again, "but I have a feeling this won't be pretty."

"It's weird, though. I can't sense anyone strong, yet I have this odd feeling that a fighter is causing this. We're going to have to be careful."

"Right."

And then they sensed more energy signals rapidly fading away. More than ten thousands, at the very least. Gohan sped up, while Krillin tried catching up.

* * *

When Gohan and Krillin arrived at the scene, the city was ruined. More than three quarter of it is completely ruined, some of it lit up in fire. Everything except for the center is ruined. The people in the center had no way out. And there was another explosion, ruining the city even more.

"This seems hardly like anything a military force would do." Gohan said, before stating the obvious. "I'm going down there."

Krillin followed him, as more explosions were appearing out of nowhere.

They landed straight in the center of what's left of the city.

* * *

**EVERYTHING FROM HERE ON IS DISCONTINUED.**

This is an old Fanfiction of mine from over a year ago. At some point, I had a major problem, and was feeling very insecure. My instinct was to delete as much as possible from the Internet. I don't necessarily regret this decision, though I do wish I hadn't deleted a couple things. One of those things were the Fanfictions I had published.

I had a Fanfiction about "What if Goku was a girl", and his name being Goza. I got stuck with that Fanfiction when we reached Yamcha, who was supposed to shoot the car Goza, Bulma and Oolong were in with an RPG of some sort, which was how my last chapter ended, with a blast. I had absolutely no idea how to continue that story, however, and I was left with a burnout due to having written three chapters with about 10k words in total in about a week. This was far too much for me and I did not have motivation anymore.

A couple months later, June 2018 apparently, I started writing this Fanfiction. I had already published the first chapter, but the second chapter was still a WIP (work in progress). I had written down a bit more than what is seen here. The fight between the Z-Fighters and the Androids had already started, before I decided to delete as much as possible.

I conveniently still had a back up of the first and second chapter, which I had sent to my own e-mail in order to save it when I wanted to format my computer once. This is why I still have this.

Now, more than a year later, I've decided to publish this story again up to the second chapter, fixing a couple typos and spelling oddities while I'm at it. I will probably not work on this anymore unless people really want me to work on this. If the request for Goza is high enough, for some reason, I could work on that again. I'd have to start from fresh, but that's okay.

I will definitely get into writing a Fanfiction for Dragon Ball again soon. I don't know what I want to do yet, though. I have an idea that involves Goku being given a second chance, but I have no idea how to go about Goku's death _before_ he is given a second chance. He would retain his memory from his childhood all the way up to his death against Freeza. That is the plan. This includes any techniques he had learned, like that Kaiou-Ken. I may do that, I may not do that. I don't know yet. We'll see!

Any reviews are appreciated, whether positive or negative. Expect to see more from me, though not this story in particular. I'll have something, though. Soon.

* * *

**_Analytical Data __Purposes_**  
**Chapter written:** June 24th 2018 – unfinished  
**Chapter published:** September 28th 2019**  
Chapter last updated: **September 28th 2019

**Chapter Word Length: **1213 words**  
Total Chapter Word Length:** 1883 words _(as of __September 28th 2019__)_**  
Full Chapter Word Length:** 1742 words**  
Total Full Chapter Word Length:** 2706 words_(as of __September 28th 2019__)_


End file.
